1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which may create a multi-purpose-multi-view display environment by restricting or releasing sharing of a contents view from among a plurality of contents views and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and provided. In particular, various display apparatuses such as televisions, mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., have been widely used in household.
As such display apparatuses have become more widely used, user needs for various operations have also increased. Accordingly, manufacturers have exerted more efforts to meet such user needs by providing products with new operations.
In particular, there are increasing needs for technology which allows a plurality of users to view desired contents through a single display apparatus. A goal of a display apparatus is basically to provide a vivid image to users. To this end, a display apparatus needs to provide as big and clear of an image as possible within a field of vision of viewers. Many personal display apparatuses, such as a PC and a smart phone, also provide various solutions to realize such a goal. However, as a personal display apparatus is designed to be mobile, there is a limit to the size of a display screen, making it difficult to provide an ideal display environment. On the other hand, a public display apparatus such as a television or a big screen does not have the limitation in the delivery of an image that a personal display apparatus has, but cannot provide personalized contents to each viewer. Therefore, a technology for providing contents suitable for each individual, from among various contents, in a vivid image, through a single public display apparatus is required.
In order to use a public display apparatus as a personal display apparatus, various technologies should be converged. That is, such an extension of a public display apparatus should include the operations of a personal display apparatus. To do so, not only the operations of a personal display apparatus, but also an interface, should be considered.